


눈

by No_221



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blind Scott, Kissing, Logan Comes Home, Lovesickness, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>무비<br/>스캇의 짝사랑이 한없는 집착으로 진화하는 과정</p>
<p>motivated by http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeucMmPbpss</p>
            </blockquote>





	눈

아, 안 돼. 스캇은 눈을 감아 버렸다. 어차피 제 눈은 없는 것이나 마찬가지였지만, 붉은 안경 너머로 보이는 남자가 자신이 생각하고 있는 남자가 맞다면 스캇은 차라리 죽는 것을 택했을 것이다. 그가 한 발짝씩 다가온다. 하나, 둘, 셋, 넷, 다섯, 여섯, 일곱, 여덟……. 스캇은 등을 돌렸다. 그리고 안경을 벗어서 가만히 테이블 위에 내려놓았다. 앞을 보지 않는 것을 선택한 그는 눈을 질끈 감고 시선을 완전히 거두었다. 눈이 타들어가는 듯한 고통이 오지만, 스캇은 개의치 않고 그에게서 시선을 거둘 수만 있다면 무엇이든 하려 했다.

 

"……이젠 인사조차 않는군. 그렇게 내가 끔찍한가?"

"끔찍한 게 아니야. 눈을 뜰 수 없는 것뿐인걸."

"눈 떠."

"……네가 다쳐, 로건."

"괜찮아, 눈 떠."

"이 집이 무너져. 그리고 이 집은 내 집이 아닌 걸 너도 잘 알잖아."

"……이젠 눈 떠도 돼."

 

로건은 큰 손으로 스캇의 눈을 덮은 후 억지로 몸을 돌렸다. 붉은 안경 뒤엔 무엇이 있을까? 로건이 스캇을 떠나기 전이었던 오래 전, 그러니까 로건은 여전히 그 모습 그대로 살고 있었고 스캇이 지금보다 열몇 살 정도 어렸던 시절에 로건은 천진난만한 그에게 물었다. 하지만 그는 고개를 저으며 빨간 안경을 쓰지 않으면 아버지가 눈도 못 뜨게 했다면서 자신도 무엇이 있는지 모른다고 했다. 로건은 잔뜩 움츠러든 스캇의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 왜 움츠러들 수밖에 없는지에 대해서는 본인이 더 잘 알고 있지만, 그것은 일종의 취미와도 같은 것이었다. 상대를 움츠러들게 만들어서, 그가 자신에 대해 얼마나 애정을 가지고 있는지 확인하는 방법. 예전에 한 늙은이는 그것을 몹쓸 취미라고 하며 자신의 온몸을 산산조각내기까지 했었다. 로건이 보기에, 스캇은 마치 십몇 년 전으로 돌아간 것 같았다. 그때처럼, 의지할 사람이라고는 자신뿐이던 상황으로 말이다.

 

"……눈을 뜰 수 없어."

"괜찮아. 뜨지 않아도 돼."

"정말……?"

"그럼."

 

로건은 눈에서 손을 떼고 스캇의 뒤통수를 감싼 채 키스했다. 다리 힘이 풀려 주저앉을 뻔한 스캇을 붙잡아다 세우고 열정적으로 입을 맞췄다. 평소에는 서로를 본 체 만 체하던 사이였지만 로건은 간혹 상이라도 주는 듯 이런 일을 하기도 했다. 물론 순진하기 짝이 없는 스캇에겐 이것은 일종의 희망고문이었다. 로건이 자신을 사랑하는 듯 사랑하지 않는 행동으로부터, 스캇은 다시 그런 보상을 받기까지 손꼽아 기다렸다. 스캇은 떨어지기 싫어서 필사적으로 매달리지만, 로건은 머리를 쓰다듬어 주고 얼굴을 감싸 주는 마무리를 끝으로 더 이상 나가서 돌아오지 않았다. 스캇은 테이블 위를 더듬어 칼 하나를 찾았다. 이것만 있다면 모든 것을 없애고 자신의 눈을 온전히 보여 줄 수 있지 않을까, 스캇은 주저 없이 칼을 들어 양 눈을 찔렀다.

 

-

 

로건이 한참의 방랑을 끝내고 다시 돌아왔을 때, 스캇은 그곳에 없었다. 돌아온 말은 네가 떠난 날에 빨간 안경을 버리고 짐을 싸서 나갔다는 누군가의 증언뿐이었다. 로건은 스캇을 찾아 나섰다. 그러나 그는 얼마 멀지 않은 곳에서, 다른 사람들 앞에서 환히 웃으며 일하고 있었다. 어정쩡하게 무언가를 만져 가며 일하는 것만 뺀다면, 자신이 아닌 다른 사람을 대할 때의 예전의 그 모습과 똑같았다. 로건은 가만히 뒤로 다가가 그의 이름을 불렀다.

 

"누구에요? 손님인가……?"

"나다, 스캇."

"일하는 사람한테 함부로 이름 부르는 거 아니예요."

"……나라니까, 나 로건이야."

"로건이에요? 정말?"

 

스캇은 손을 뻗어 머리를 만져 보았다. 위로 비죽 튀어나온 부분을 만져 보더니 그는 다시 손을 내렸다. 음, 거짓말은 아니었네요. 스캇은 절대 자신에게 보여 주지 않았던 웃음을 마구 보이며 로건을 대하고 있었다. 어색한 분위기 속에서, 스캇은 그제야 할 말이 생각났다는 듯 눈을 떴다.

 

"로건, 항상 내 눈이 어떤지 궁금해했지? 십몇 년 전에, 나 어릴 때 그랬잖아."

"……어, 그랬지."

"이제 보여 줄게. 더 이상 다치지 않잖아. 그렇지?"

"……잠깐, 너 설마……."

"네가 날 봐 주지 않았잖아. 잠깐만, 이라고 말하면 도망치듯 나가고, 너의 관심을 받을 수 있는 길은 이것뿐이라 생각했었어."

 

스캇의 눈 곳곳엔 칼로 찌른 듯한 흉터들이 남아 있었다. 그제야 본 스캇의 눈은 여전히 빛이 나올 것 같은 새파란 색이었다. 스캇은 애써 웃음을 유지하며 평정심을 잃지 않으려 했으나 결국엔 눈물이 터져 기괴한 표정으로 눈물을 흘렸다. 우는 듯, 웃는 듯한 그의 표정에 로건은 소름이 끼쳐 도망가고 싶었으나 그 자리에서 마주한 스캇의 눈물은 피가 조금씩 섞여 있는 눈물이었다. 로건은 더욱 더 도망갈 수 없었다. 자신의 행동이 스캇을 망쳤으리라고는 생각도 못 했던 로건은 이 기괴한 결말에 부딪히고 말았다. 로건은 스캇의 눈에 맺힌 피눈물을 닦아 주었다. 이런 피눈물을 달고 살아 온 네가 밉지도 않아? 로건은 쏘아붙였지만 스캇은 고개를 저었다.

 

"잘 생각해 봐 로건. 내가 스스로 내 눈을 찌르고 능력을 포기하게 만든 사람이 누구였는지. 그리고, 내 진짜 눈 색이 궁금해한 사람이 누구였는지."

 

스캇은 로건의 뒤통수를 감싸고 보는 사람이 아무도 없는 것처럼 키스했다. 마냥 당하기만 하던 이전의 모습이 아닌, 호흡을 조절해 가며 자신이 지배권을 쥐고 있는 타락한 성인의 모습으로 스캇은 로건에게 다가갔다. 스캇은 로건의 머리를 끌어안고 속삭였다. 차라리 나도 진처럼 그렇게 죽이지 그랬어, 보기 싫었다면. 왜, 날 고문했어? 내가 괴로워하는 게 그렇게 좋았나 봐? 로건, S였구나? 그러면 말하지 그랬어. 난 너에게 맞춰 갈 수 있는 유일한 사람인 걸. 내가 예전에 진에게 그랬듯이. 스캇은 아마 자기가 볼 수 없는 기이하게 뒤틀린 미소를 지으며 로건을 놓아 주었다. 더 이상 도망칠 곳은 아무데도 없었다.


End file.
